<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247283">The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Late Night Conversations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duff and Slash like the roof.<br/>They like to talk, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duff McKagan/Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon looked weird. </p><p>Duff frowned, tilted his head, and squinted up at the pale circle in the distant sky. "Hey, man?" He said, voice a mere mutter in the darkness, reaching out to slap at Slash's arm so that he could get the guitarist' attention. Slash grunted and turned away from where he had been dozing off against the wall, his arms wrapped around his torso to conserve body heat. Duff thought about being a good friend and going to grab Slash a blanket, but decided against it. </p><p>"What?" Slash said, his words slurring slightly. Duff pointed up at the dark expanse of sky above them and, more importantly, at the moon, which hung there, seeming to taunt him with all its mysterious and impossible beauty. "Look at the moon!" Duff hissed, beginning to feel a little desperate to know that he wasn't going crazy. Slash sighed, his shoulders slumping as he, rather begrudgingly, looked up at the moon. </p><p>Moments passed. </p><p>Duff began to feel antsy, shifting uncomfortably on the hard flooring of the roof as he awaited an answer to his curiosity. "I don't...what am I supposed to be seeing?" Slash asked, finally breaking the silence that had fallen. Duff groaned in frustration and motioned frantically toward the pale, glowing orb, as if to put emphasis on his words. "It looks <em>weird!" </em>Duff said, unable to properly explain it. </p><p>Slash chuckled softly, reaching into his pocket for a carton of cigarettes and his lighter. The flame was bright in the darkness, and allowed Duff to catch a glimpse of the younger man and his mess of black hair, obscuring his face and eyes, giving him a mysterious sort of look. "What?" Duff said, beginning to feel a little embarrassed. </p><p>"Nothin', man." Slash said, clenching his cigarette between his teeth before stuffing both of the objects back into his jacket. "Maybe we should lessen on the whiskey just a bit. Or just you, since you're the guy who thinks the moon looks weird." </p><p>Duff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, sure." He scoffed, standing up and tugging his own jacket a little tighter around his body. "Can you even see beyond that mess of yours?" He asked, genuinely a little curious about that. Slash shrugged, watching, or maybe listening, as Duff began to walk around the roof aimlessly, just needing to walk. </p><p>Their lives were chaotic and messy and loud, so when they could just spend a few minutes together in peace, whether it be smoking or drinking or sleeping or just...doing whatever, the change was welcome. Duff watched for a few more minutes as Slash shivered until he finally got tired of it. </p><p>The bassist walked foward and sat beside Slash, their bodies pressed close, smoke curling above their heads. "Oh, look at you. You're such a softie." Slash grinned, resting his head on Duff's shoulder and getting comfortable. They'd grown accustomed to sleeping anywhere that was convenient, no matter how odd, or sometimes worrying. Sleep would not come for awhile, but when it did, they could both drift off into a helpless oblivion. </p><p>Duff looked out into the distance. He could smell the smoke from Slash's cigarette, and hear the honking of the traffic, and see the chaos that plagued L.A. </p><p>"This is the best place to be." Slash said. </p><p>Yes, a place where it was just them, together in a moment of sudden clarity. Sleep would not come yet, and neither would the sun, or the troubles of their life. </p><p>For now, everything felt okay. </p><p>Then again, with Slash by his side, anything felt possible, and their struggles seemed to fall away, allowing them to travel far beyond their barriers, and experience things far beyond reason. </p><p>And it was then, with Slash smoking lazily by his side, that Duff wondered if they could pull themselves together, and quit drugs. </p><p>But that, just like everything else, could wait. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>